


how we fit

by overyourcorpse



Series: tumblr fic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overyourcorpse/pseuds/overyourcorpse
Summary: and stiles says something along the lines of “winner gets it”





	how we fit

**Author's Note:**

> kinda not!fic i wrote on [tumblr](https://tamka.tumblr.com/post/169669855269/how-we-fit)

so stiles likes to tease derek, okay? rile him up a bit, get in his face, make derek get that adorable flush he gets, when they’re arguing.

and derek always lets him, so stiles assumes it’s like…mutual. he’s too chicken to actually do something about it, but he hopes they’re kind of flirting, or something.

and one day the pack is in a bar, and stiles and derek both want the same thing.

well derek really, really wants the thing, and stiles pretends to want the thing, but actually just wants to bicker with derek.

and derek doesn’t back down, because he cares and maybe the thing is important to him.

and stiles says something along the lines of “winner gets it”

and derek says “okay.”

and someone from the pack – maybe jackson because he’s an asshole, or maybe erica ‘cause she lives for the drama – calls for a kissing contest.

maybe stiles misunderstands or they meant for it to be a “who gets the most kisses” thing, but that’s what stiles starts doing. he gets up and kisses…a lot of people.

when he returns, he is smirking.

“dude, your turn!” he says to derek.

but derek looks weird, stiles notes. blank, pale face with just a twitch of underlying hurt.

“you ok, derek?” he asks, but derek just shakes himself and gets his jacket.

“you can have it, stiles,” he says, “i don’t want it anymore.”

and with that derek leaves.

stiles is confused. it wasn’t supposed to end like this. he wanted to win, and smirk at derek and maybe cave in and give it to derek anyway.

that’s what they do. bickering and teasing, but then maybe doing something nice for each other.

but suddenly everyone in the pack can’t meet his eyes anymore, and cora looks more disappointed than angry, and stiles is confused.

“what?” he asks the pack.

“i really thought you would have turned that stupid idea down,” lydia says and for once jackson agrees.

“i wouldn’t have said anything otherwise,” jackson grumbles, “didn’t thought you were that stupid…”

and stiles doesn’t really understand, because in his head, derek’s not into him. he’s learned to live with it, despite their weird pseudo-flirting.

“what?”

“dude,” scott says, “you kinda broke his heart there.”

and stiles just…he runs after derek.

\- - -

what follows is: stiles confessing his capital f feelings to derek. derek confessing “me too, but…”

and then he says, “but we probably wouldn’t work together.”

“sorry”

and stiles is confused. they cleared the misunderstanding up. they have feelings for each other. there is no discernable reason not to get together.

“but i…”

and he starts to argue. he tells derek he wanted to give him the thing after he won, he didn’t really want it, and he has fEELINGS, derek.

we can’t forget, that here, derek is still kind of a broken man, so imagine his soft, defeated exhale when he says “so you didn’t even want it.”

he thinks, and maybe says, you didn’t even want it but still went so hard. you didn’t even want it, but still kissed a dozen strangers for it. i thought we were heading for something.

and that’s the thing. derek thought they were one step before a relationship. and stiles, regardless of that, kissed strangers in reaction to something meaningless.

and suddenly stiles understands, and he declares something about proving himself to derek. maybe throws in a “i’ll change”, because he’s getting desperate here. he’s not ready to loose derek.

and derek says “i don’t want you to”

“i don’t want you to change,” he says, “i…”

there’s a small pause and stiles just wants to reach out to derek.

“i love you, because of how you are.”

the small “but maybe we don’t really fit together” gets drowned by stiles.

“i love you,” he shrieks, “i just didn’t know, you loved me too.”

what follows is: a blubbering mess of a speech, for how well they would fit together. it’s about the little things, the big things, and most of all how much stiles loves him.

how he always wants to give derek good things, the best things, and how he thinks he could do that permanently. give derek good things.

and derek thinks, maybe it’s not about what happened until now, but what they are going to do.

and then he kisses stiles.


End file.
